criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Lust for Life/Transcript
3 days after Halloween, at the campfire..... **Hamida: Oh Hamilton! Just look at the stars aren’t they just beautiful...... **Hamida: You know..... this makes me think... after we find Ophelia... catch the slayer... do you think we and the team can go camping at the summer..... **Hamida: No?! Have you not enjoyed the last three days? **Hamida: Oh.... I forgot that incident with the bees... oh well..... I did warn you not hit any of them...... Anyway... it’s ok if you are not inter- **Hunter: CAMPERS! D-do you have a phone, I need to c- **Hunter: Oh wait! You are the detectives that solved that previous murder! I guess I won’t have to call on you....... **Hamida: Hunter, what’s wrong? **Hunter: The slayer! He strikes again! **Hamida: That’s great ne- I mean sucks for her! But with a murder investigation, we can finally catch the slayer! **Hamida: I will go change from my nightgown! Hamilton go wear something, you don’t want speaking with suspects bare-chested with only your briefs! After changing....... **Hunter: Finally! Huntress is guarding the body, so the killer would get rid of clues! Follow me! At a cave........ **Hunter (hugging Huntress): Huntress! Here..... good girl... **Hamida: How I love that off-white striped shirt and those pink overalls...... too bad girls would judge me for wearing the same outfit everyday, or you’d always catch me wear that..... **Hamida: Ok Hamilton! We don’t have time! Let’s investigate! **Hamida: I just hope it isn’t Ophelia........ Chapter 1 *Investigate cave (Victim identified: Hannah Hersberger) **Hamida: It’s not Ophelia! Thank god! **Hamida: I mean.... It’s still sad... another girl got murdered.... but we don’t really know the girl...... **Hunter (with Huntress): I did..... That’s Hannah Hersberger.... she was my friend....... **Hamida (sympathetic): Awww...... I feel sorry for you...... but at the same time you have hazel eyes..... **Hunter: Wait..... You’re not suggesting- **Hamida: I’m afraid we have to speak with you....... **Hamida: Hamilton! We don’t have a coroner, and even if Hasuro is there I don’t really think he’d like me being in his lab...... so I guess I will be autopsying the body...... **Hamida: I can already see cigarette burns on the victim.... meaning the killer is a smoker.... *Ask Hunter about the victim (1 star) **Hamida: Hunter.... we’d like you to talk to us about the victim...... **Hunter: She comes here in the woods every night, to collect water from the river...... Although she has money to buy bottled water, she prefers going there as she got used to doing so, when she was an Amish girl.... **Hamida: An Amish girl converting to paganism?! **Hunter: Yes...... but she’s doing it all for a boy.... She didn’t mention his name, but she told me she had a boyfriend whom she loves so much, and would do anything he says, except of sexual favors, as she’s saving her virginity til’ marriage.... **Hamida: Thank you for telling us, Hunter.... **Hamida: We should take a look at the river! Since she goes there everyday! *Investigate river **Hamida: I recognize that flask..... Oh yeah! That belongs to Blaise Haunusch! **Hamida: So he was there..... we should have a talk with him........ **Man voice (singing): So baby you gonna fuck me! Or baby I will leave ya! You love me or you don’t! So baby make that choice! **Hamida: WHO IS THERE!! **Gerard: AHHH!!!! You scared me! The hell do you want woman! **Hamida: Your eyes are hazel.... **Hamida: Wait a minute! You look like Joe Warren! You must be Gerard Warren! The man who dated most of the slayer’s victims! I see you haven’t got your brother’s good looks...... **Gerard: Rude much...... **Hamida: We need to have a talk with you... *Ask Gerard if he dated Hannah (1 star) **Hamida: Mr Warren..... do you know Hannah Hersberger! And when we ask that! HAVE YOU DATED HER! **Gerard: Seeing you’re asking if I’ve been with her, that probably means she got killed by the slayer.... seriously... can’t you give up! I AIN’T NO SLAYER! **Hamida: Speak properly or I’ll smack your lips! **Gerard: To answer your question, NO! I don’t even know no Hannah! Nonetheless, dated one...... **Hamida: We know she had a boyfriend.... **Gerard: And that’s not me! Now fuck off! I’m already annoyed by the lice on my head! So go! And let me have my cigarette break! *Ask Blaise what his flask was doing in river (1 star) **Hamida: Mr Eunuch.... **Blaise (holding a cigarette): You again! You pouty-mouthed whore! **Hamida: Speak to me like this again! And I shall give you a fine for harassing an officer in law! **Blaise (scratching his head): You don’t dress like one.... **Hamida: Oh! Just shut up! Here! Just have your flask! **Hamida: Honestly..... what an asshole... I mean I did call him Mr Eunuch.... But it’s not my fault he has a stupid name! **Hamida: Don’t look at me like that! Let’s j-just go! *Autopsy victim’s body (Killer attribute: Killer eats candy apples) **Hamida: The killer eats candy apples! Don’t ask how I figured out! I saw a sticky substance and I licked it! So that’s how I know! Add that to the profile! Later...... **Hamida: So far, we have two clues.... **Hamida: We know the killer is a smoker... and likes candy apples..... **Hamida: Two of the suspects admitted to smoking.... and I can smell nicotine from Hunter... so I’ll add that to his profile.... **Hamida: Hunter said the victim is his friend..... **Hamida: We know the victim had a boyfriend, but Gerard denies being the lucky guy.... **Hamida: And Blai- **Hamida (shocked): ......... **Hamida: I’m an idiot! How did it not occur to me! Blaise can’t be the slayer! Chapter 2 **Hamida: So far, we have two clues.... **Hamida: We know the killer is a smoker... and likes candy apples..... **Hamida: Two of the suspects admitted to smoking.... and I can smell nicotine from Hunter... so I’ll add that to his profile.... **Hamida: Hunter said the victim is his friend..... **Hamida: We know the victim had a boyfriend, but Gerard denies being the lucky guy.... **Hamida: And Blai- **Hamida (shocked): ......... **Hamida: I’m an idiot! How did it not occur to me! Blaise can’t be the slayer! **Hamida: Hamilton! I can’t believe I messed up! Blaise has been arrested 5 years ago, and have stayed in prison while the slayer was murdering his victims! **Hamida: It’s impossible for him to have been the slayer! **Hamida: Oh well........ I guess we owe him an apology...... *Apologize to Blaise for your accusations (1 star) **Hamida: Mr Haunusch..... **Blaise: Oh my god! You finally can pronounce my surname! **Hamida: Oh please! Don’t make that harder for me to say! **Hamida: We came here to apologize for our accusations, it turns out you can’t be The Virgin Slayer! **Blaise (sarcastic): I’m not The Virgin Slayer! I didn’t know! **Blaise: Though.... I’ll admit I wouldn’t mind raping you.... **Hamida: Oh! Just shut the fuck up! **Blaise: I’m just fooling around with you.... last time we met at the concert you wanted me so bad.... **Hamida: You are no gentleman.... **Blaise: And you my girl, are no lady! **Hamida: The slayer is more saintly than you are! **Blaise: I don’t remember the court ordering a death sentencing for putting girls in their place... **Hamida: Ugh..... I honestly can’t tolerate that man! **Hamida: You’re right...... we should take another look at the river.... *Investigate waterfall **Hamida: WTF! Is that man taking a piss at the river! **Hamida: Hey you! Take off that.... erm.... big tas- I mean...... **Hamida: PULL UP YOUR PANTS YOU IDIOT! OR I’LL SHOOT OFF YOUR DICK! **Tom: Huh.... what.... **Hamida: I said stop peeing at the waterfall! This is fresh pure water! **Tom: Geez.... fine..... **Hamida: Brown eyes.... huh...... We need to speak with you..... **Hamida: And what is that a photo collection.... **Hamida: It’s full of erm.... naughty pictures of woman..... **Hamida: Hmph..... you say it belongs to a certain Steve Liveman......... we’ll need to speak with him...... *Scold Tom for peeing at the river (1 star) **Hamida: What were you thinking! Out of all the bushes you ignored! You chose to pee on a fresh water source?! **Tom: What do you mean of fresh water... I was on the toilet... **Hamida: Pard- **Hamida: He’s high isn’t he? **Hamida: My partner says your name is Tom Blackwater.... **Tom: Tom Blackwater? How do you know my name you giant candy apple.... **Hamida: Ugh..... Lets just leave...... Seeing he is a junkie, I can tell he is obviously a smoker...... *Speak to Steve (1 star) **Hamida: Mr Liveman, what exactly are you doing in the forest at the same time a woman have been stripped off, raped and murdered?! **Steve: What does that have to do with me.... **Hamida: Our team have suspected you of being The Virgin Slayer..... **Steve: That slayer thing again? I told you I know nothing about him! And those photos I have are business, and not for me to drool over! **Hamida: What business? **Steve: None of your business, missy. Now let me smoke in peace.... Later...... **Hamida: With the exception of Hunter, all of our suspects are like...... crazy! **Hamida: At least we got rid of one suspect, so one less person to focus on..... **Hunter: Officers..... I have something that may help you... **Hamida: You do! **Hunter: Yes, you see...... when witnessing the slayer torture his victims..... he always chooses one place.... and then he drags them to somewhere else in the woods.... **Hunter: That means Hannah wasn’t raped in the cave! It was somewhere else! **Hamida: Where! **Hunter: In an abandoned cottage, here follow me! *Investigate cottage **Hamida: It is a beautiful cottage, to think the slayer is using it a place for his pleasures.... **Hunter: Indeed.... I was intending to settle here rather than at the lake.... but the bad things that happened in this cottage scares me..... **Hamida: You scared?! Sure....... **Hamida: That is a girl’s dress! **Hunter: Not any girl’s dress! That’s Hannah’s! **Hamida: There is something jumping..... **Hamida: Is that lice! **Hunter: I didn’t know Hannah had lice? Her hair always looked neat! **Hamida: She didn’t I analyzed her body... That must be from the killer..... **Hamida: There are also ripped paper... We have to fix it! **Hunter: Ok..... I’m glad I helped, If you mind, I’ll just stay here, and eat that candy apple I bought from Halloween..... *Fix torn paper (1 star) **Hamida: It’s a lawsuit..... but the content is faded... **Hamida: Lets recover it.... *Recover faded document (1 star) **Hamida: The faded document, is from a girl called Calamity James.... **Hamida: It’s against someone, and that person is...... **Hamida: Hunter, we need to talk..... *Ask Hunter about that lawsuit (1 star) **Hamida: Hunter.... You failed to mention that you were accused of sexual assault.... **Hunter: Because that bitch was lying! These allegations are fake..... **Hunter: Hamida.... you’ve seen my... erm... knob.... **Hamida: Yeah.... It seems like the gods have their limit on human beauty.... a nice guy with a handsome face, ending up with such a sm- **Hunter: You see.... before I got kicked out, I had a girlfriend, her name you know now... **Hunter: We decided to go a step further in our relationship...... and well.... she was disappointed.... **Hunter: That was my first as well as hers... so you know... due to her losing her virginity to a person that was soft in the covers, she held a grudge..... **Hunter: And so she accused me of assaulting her...... **Hunter: I was so naive back then.... I didn’t know the size of the knob matters, I thought all other men had the same size..... **Hunter: My uncle got mad at me for the allegations, he saw me a a disgrace, so he kicked me out...... **Hamida: I don’g know if I believe it or not.... but if it is true..... that’s just sad, I hope Calamity gets what she deserves.... **Hunter: She did... she dated another guy, who beat her up, but she stayed for the pleasure, he eventually broke her neck, and she died.... **Hamida: Serves her right.... Later..... **Hamida: So far we have five, now four suspects.... **Hamida: I really hope it is not Hunter, but it is possible..... **Hamida: Tom seems too much of a junkie to commit all these murders..... **Hamida: My bet so far is on either Steve or Gerard...... **Hamida: This is not going well.... we haven’t even found Ophelia.... **Hunter: You’re searching for Ophelia?! Well.... I have good news.... **Hunter (with Ophelia): She is there..... Chapter 3 **Hamida: So far we have five, now four suspects.... **Hamida: I really hope it is not Hunter, but it is possible..... **Hamida: Tom seems too much of a junkie to commit all these murders..... **Hamida: My bet so far is on either Steve or Gerard...... **Hamida: This is not going well.... we haven’t even found Ophelia.... **Hunter: You’re searching for Ophelia?! Well.... I have good news.... **Hunter (with Ophelia): She is here..... **Hamida: OPHELIA! There you are! You got us worried! **Ophelia: I just couldn’t...... That man Mr Arias... was asking me about the slayer... I couldn’t take it anymore.... **Hamida: It’s okay..... **Hamida (hugging Ophelia): ....... **Hamida (with Ophelia): Please, don’t run off again like this.... **Hunter: That was happy reunion... now if you mi- **Hamida: Oh no! You’re not going! **Hunter: Bu- **Hamida: Not without a hug! Here open your arms for me sweetie.... **Hunter: As you wish.... **Hunter (opening his arms): Here..... happy? **Hamida: Ok..... **Hunter (having his hair pulled by Hamida): Ouch! It hurts! What are you doing! I thought you wanted a hug! **Hamida: I wanted... but I just wanted to check you are lice-free, as I see there is no lice on those beautiful strands of yours.... **Hamida: Now come.... **Hamida (hugging Hunter): ...... **Hunter: You just used that as an excuse to see if I’m innocent..... **Hamida (playing innocent): I don’t know what you are talking about.... **Hamida: But now that you mention it... you are innocent, so I can trust with the task that I would’ve given that beat cop from our station... **Hamida: I’d like to you to go and talk to Steve Liveman, Tom Blackwater, and Gerald Warren and if any of them like eating candy apples, and whether they have lice or not.... **Hunter: Check their hair for lice?! **Hamida: Hunter, you’re one of the manliest men I met... you don’t tell me that you’re afraid of having lice on your hair.... **Hunter: Kinda.... **Hamida: Oh well.... here is rasta cap to put on your head.... and you don’t have to check Gerard, we know he has head lice.... **Hunter: Ok.... but what if Steve or Tom what if they refused me to search them... **Hamida: Just tell Huntress to bite their crotches! **Hamida: Ok Ophelia.... We can’t keep you alone in the tent, the slayer may get to you... **Hamida: So that means we have to take you with us, tell us if you recognize any of them from last time... **Ophelia: Whose murder are you investigating.... **Hamida: Hannah Hersberger, do you know her? **Ophelia: Of course I know her! That’s the amish girl who left her people to be with Tom! Oh no! Poor Tom..... **Hamida: Hold up! Her boyfriend is that junkie?! **Hamida: I mean.... he’s kinda cute..... but he’s not the ‘I will abandon my family for him type’! **Ophelia: Her father is an asshole... So you can’t really blame her...... **Hamida: We never mentioned to him that his girl was murdered... I’m not looking forward for this...... *Inform Tom of his girlfriend’s death (1 star) **Hamida (with Ophelia): Oh Tom........ we have really bad news for you...... **Tom: Ophelia! So they finally found you! Thats great, at least one person is safe..... **Ophelia (with Hamida): D-did you come to the woods to search for Hannah.... **Tom: Of course I am! I may be high, but no matter how much drugs I’m on, I wouldn’t lead myself to that dangerous place without a motive! I came here to rescue Hannah! **Hamida (with Ophelia): I’m afraid you need to end your rescue party sooner than you thought....... **Ophelia (with Hamida): Hannah have been murdered....... **Tom (shocked): .......... **Tom (crying): Nooo!! That can’t be true! My Hannah can’t be dead! **Hamida (with Ophelia): I wish it was lie.... but the poor girl have fell victim to the slayer... **Tom: I warned her! I told her not to ever go to the forest! I told her not to go anywhere near there unless she slept with me first! I knew the slayer would get her eventually...... **Tom: THAT MONSTER! I will get him for this! I will kill him! **Hamida (with Ophelia): Mr Blackwater maybe, you should cal- **Hamida (with Ophelia): He left........ **Ophelia (with Hamida): I don’t believe he could be the slayer..... but..... I do remember him mentioning once that he wants to get rid of all the lice in his hair..... **Hamida (with Ophelia): Thank you Ophelia.... **Hamida (with Ophelia): Hamilton.... It would be smart of us to check the cave for clues.... *Investigate cave opening **Ophelia (with Hamida): That collage! It’s disgusting! **Hamida (with Ophelia): The text says: ‘I NEED YOU!’, and it is signed by Steve Liveman... ugh..... **Ophelia (with Hamida): There is a torn photo here...... **Hamida (with Ophelia): Basically every photo we see has to be torn.... we’ll have to repair it eventually..... *Confront Steve on his collage (1 star) **Hamida (with Ophelia): Mr Liveman, if you are not The Virgin Slayer! Can you explain this! **Steve: Honestly! I’m getting sick of your accusations! So I guess I’ll just tell you about my business! **Hamida (with Ophelia): Uh huh... We’re all ears.... **Steve: Miss Hersberger is blonde, tall, and pretty, making her a perfect dove to hire.... **Hamida (with Ophelia): Hire her as what? A sex slave? **Steve: You can say that..... but the pleasures are not for me... It’s for those punks at the Industrial District willing to throw money at my whore house! **Hamida (with Ophelia): Whore house.... wait! That’s a- you’re a brothel owner! **Ophelia (with Hamida): A brothel! You mean like a home for prostitutes! **Steve: Indeed my dear..... considering it is in the Industrial District I can’t be charged for this, but unfortunately I’ll have cops breathing down my necks..... **Steve: You know.. Ophelia you’d make a perfect employee for me! A man would pay a diamond mine to sleep with you.... **Ophelia (with Hamida): Forget it! I’ve been taken advantage on once and that’s enough! I won’t allow that to happen to me daily! *Fix torn photo (1 star) **Ophelia (with Hamida): THAT’S GERARD! **Hamida (with Ophelia): He’s your ex..... **Ophelia (with Hamida): Yeah....... **Hamida (with Ophelia): He claimed he didn’t know the victim, but here they seem friendly.... **Hamida: Ophelia, I understand you don’t want to show your face to Gerard... so we’ll speak to him, and you hide behind a tree, if someone approaches, yell! As loud as you can! **Ophelia: I will..... *Confront Gerard on him knowing the victim (1 star) **Gerard: I told you I’m never dated that Hannah Hers-whatever! **Hamida: We know you never dated.... but it seems like you lied when you said you NEVER met! **Gerard (sweating): So that’s how that Hannah looks.... I met that girl, but I never knew her name..... **Hamida: And apparently you took a picture with her..... **Gerard: She was a fan of mine! She asked for a picture with me! **Hamida: yeah.. yeah.... bye! **Ophelia: He’s lying! He knows Hannah! She was his friend! **Hamida: We know he is lying, but we can’t force suspects to tell the truth, lets continue the investigation..... Later..... **Hunter: I have just finished talking to Steve, he told me he does like eating candy apples, and I checked his hair for lice, he got em’ **Hamida: Did the lice come to you! **Hunter: No.... **Hamida: Good.... We don’t want anything to happen with your beautiful pine scented hair.... Your din- **Hunter: Lets stop here, I’ll go and check Tom hai- **Ophelia: You don’t have to, we already know he has lice... **Hunter: Phew..... I guess all what I have to do is ask him and Gerard if they like candy apples.... **Ophelia: They both like them... **Hamida: Why haven’t you mentioned it..... **Ophelia: I was still traumatized over the fact I have been lost! I didn’t focus! **Hamida: I see..... **Hamida: Hunter, you can go rest....... **Hunter: Don’t you girls need backup... you know..... when arresting the slayer....... **Hamida: Nah! We’ve got Hamilton! He’s not only smart, but he’ve got muscles.. **Ophelia: He looks skinny..... **Hamida: Hunter is freaking 99 lbs, not even reaching that 100! I can pin him down easily! **Hunter: I’m still here, you know...... **Hamida: Oh Hunter.... just go get some rest, It’s nearly midnight, you deserve it for being so helpful.... **Hamida: Lets go investigate the cottage once more! *Investigate bed **Hamida: Dead end! There is nothing in the bed! **Ophelia: I remember this room! I remember things about the slayer! **Hamida: Ophelia... **Hamida: You’re right, we should help improve Ophelia’s memory! Let’s help her! *Analyze Ophelia Lincoln (Killer attribute: Killer has tattoos & over six feet six inches tall) **Hamida: Ophelia! What do you remember! **Ophelia: A tattoo..... I remember he had a tattoo..... **Hamida: That’s good! Was it a thunder bolt on his eye! Or a star of david on his shoulder! **Ophelia: I don’t recall...... **Ophelia: I also remember he was tall! More that a foot taller than me! **Hamida: So he is over 6’6”!! **Ophelia: I can’t remember anymore.... **Hamida: It’s ok! We know the killer anyway now! Later..... **Hamida: Ophelia! Are you ready to arrest your rapist! **Ophelia: More than ready! *Arrest the killer (1 star) **Hamida: Tom Blackwater! Or I should say The Virgin Slayer! It’s time for you to pay for all your crimes! **Tom: I don’t know what you’re talking about! I’d never force myself on any girl! Especially my Hannah! **Hamida: Don’t lie! We know that the slayer has a lice problem! **Tom: I can’t be the only one in Old Valley to have lice! **Hamida: What about the cigarette burns you put on Hannah’s chest to torture her! **Tom: I would never do that to Hannah! **Ophelia: Now I remember...... **Ophelia: IT IS Tom! He is The Virgin Slayer! **Tom: Oh you litt- should’ve killed you when I had the chance to do so! **Tom: Fine I admit it! I am the slayer! I killed these girls! All 125 of them! **Hamida: 125! Oh my god! How come you never died of illnesses! **Hamida: Ok.... We know that you are the slayer..... but how come many of the girls have been Gerard’s girlfriends, have you been trying to frame him?! **Tom: Gerard! He is in the same cult as Polly! **Tom: The reason why many of the girls he dated were killed, is because he was my accomplice, he would date the girls, and them lure them to where I’d kill them! **Tom: But Hannah..... she was different, she loved me, so it was easy to get rid of her, Gerald had no involvement.... **Hamida: That’s it! I’ve heard enough! Hamilton put the handcuffs on him! You try to put the handcuffs on Tom, but he stabs you in the abdomen... **Hamida (shocked): .......... **Hamida (pointing a gun): Drop that knife!!! Tom drops the knife, but goes and traps Ophelia... **Ophelia: Hey!!!! **Tom: Shut up Ophelia! If you shoot me, the bullet will go through her first! **Hamida: Tom..... Tom.... Tom....... **Hamida: I thought you have slept with enough girls to learn..... BANG!!! **Hamida: That girls have no knobs! **Tom (lets go of Ophelia, to hold his groin): M-my....... di- Tom falls to the ground yelling in pain, and so Hamida shoots him on the head..... **Hamida (holds you): Oh Hamilton! No! Please don’t die! I have so many things to tell you! I never told you about Cindy! I never e- Ophelia spits on Tom’s corpse... **Ophelia (holds you): I’ll help you Hamida! We need to go to the hospital! They start walking you.... **A voice: Do you need any help.... **Hamida and Ophelia: Huh..... They look and see all the GDPD members with police cars and a helicopter.... **Mia: Took you long.... **Hamida and Ophelia (smiling): ........ A Fetish for Death 6/6 YOU ARE MIA **David: Hamilton have been sent to the hospital, Greg Gibbs will be tending him.. **Ophelia (being comforted by Yoyo and Hamida): T-this is all my fault.... I should have never ran off.... **Yoyo (comforting Ophelia): It’s okay Ophelia.... **Hamida (comforting): Just like Yoyo said it’s okay.... in fact it’s a good thing you ran, we would have never knew Tom was the slayer, you saved the lives of other girls, Hamilton will survive.... he has to.... **Bruno: What were you both even doing in the woods alone! You should’ve brought the entire team with you! **Hamida (sad): I didn’t want to spoil anyone’s fun... I thought we’d only stay there for a couple of hours, I didn’t think we’d end up getting lost, that we had to settle at an abandoned tent, and that I’d have to wear another girl’s nightgown at night.... **Hamida: I wasn’t intending to even bring Hamilton with me, but he insisted.... **Hasuro: So you try acting nice for once, and it backfires, just pro- **Hamida: You speak one more word about with those ugly lips of yours and I’ll smack you! **David: Either way.... what you and Hamilton did was foolish, if it wasn’t of the fact you’d found the slayer, I would have had you both removed from the force.... **David: Hamida, you have been pretty rude to many of the suspects, considering that was your idea, and that one of the force’s best detectives got hurt in the process, I’m afraid I have to punish you! And that would be banishing you from the force, if I get sent one more complaint from a murder suspect! **Hamida: Yes sir..... *David: Diego and Mia.... although the slayer is now dead, his accomplice is still in the loose, so that means you have to search for him! We already know the identity, which turned out to be Gerard Warren, Deputy Mayor Warren’s brother! **Hamida (holding Mehitabel): Mia, please take Mehitabel with you, she can help you with the search, just let her sniff something that belongs to Gerald! I suggest you go to the river... **Hunter: Excuse me..... Detectives.... May I ask for help.... **Hamida: We’ll come to you, Hunter! *See what Hunter wants (1 star) **Hunter: I’m sorry to hear what happened to Hamilton..... **Hamida (sad): Please........ I don’t want to hear this anymore! **Hamida: Anyway... What do you want from us...... **Hunter: It’s well......... are you ready to hear an entire biography.... **Hamida: I’m not in the mood to say yes or no.... **Hunter: Okay...... **Hunter: You see... I was not born alone..... I have a twin brother who is called Sniper- **Hamida: Twin?! Nice to hear there is someone else who shares your looks.... **Hunter (blushes): Yeah..... Thank you, I guess.... **Hunter: We were both born in Cambright- **Hamida: Isn’t that in Britain?! How come you don’t have their sexy accent?! Would’ve made attractive that how you already are! **Hunter: Because I’m not British, my parents just settled here because of my father’s job... **Hunter: Anyway.... Our parents died at the age of 10.... Sniper was sent to Concordia to be raised by my mom’s sister, while I was sent to live with my father’s brother in Grimsdale. **Hunter: My brother found a job in Concordia as a weapon expert, and made money, he sent me money for me and Huntress.... so we can move in with him....... **Hamida: You’re leaving Grimsdale! But Concordia has no forests! You told us you hated the city! **Hunter: I do.... But my brother wants me to be with him so badly.... I can’t refuse him, and I can’t force him to go to Grimsdale, he has a job in Concordia, and have been pampered by the city, he can’t adapt to living in the forest with me.... **Hamida: Awww..... Although I only knew you for 4 days..... I’m really going to miss you, but I understand... family is important....... **Hunter: I’m glad you do..... **Hunter: About me telling you this..... It’s that Huntress decided to have fun, and so she decided to bury the money I was lent.... **Hamida: Don’t fret.... Mia and I will help you..... where did she bury it.... **Hunter: The last place I placed the money was at the cave we found Hannah’s body.... She can’t have buried it far...... **Hamida: Ok, we’ll get for you don’t worry.... *Investigate cave **Hamida: There is Hunter’s money....... **Hamida: Oh Mia! I’ll miss him so much! He was so brave, more than just a pretty face....... **Hamida: He and Hamilton are alike in so many ways..... And to think both might go in the same day... **Hamida: No! I refuse to believe this! Hamilton cant die! I shall die too if he does! Not literally, but If he goes, I’ll make sure every drop of sweetness still inside me will die off! **Hamida: It’s time for us to give the money back to Hunter....... *Give the money back to Hunter (1 star) **Hamida: Hunter.... here is your money....... **Hunter: Thank you so much! I can finally see my brother again! **Hamida: I guess it’s time to say goodbye.... It’s been an honor to meet you...... **Hunter: It’s been an honor to help you and Hamilton bring down the slayer... **Hamida: Before you go.... take this...... **Hamida (kisses Hunter on the cheek): ........ **Hamida: Goodbye Hunter..... **Hunter: Goodbye Hamida.... and Goodbye Mia...... **Hunter: Please.... take my bat as a reminder of our friendship..... *Investigate river **Diego: My dear Miacita.... have you found anything....... **Diego: That crystal necklace! It looks like Gerard’s! He must have left it here! **Diego: What did Hamida say.... Oh yes! She said to let her cat sniff it! **Diego (Carrying Mehitabel): I don’t know how that works, but... here kitty...... please send us to Gerard! **Diego: She sprinting! We should follow her..... After minutes..... **She’ve been walking for minu- **Diego: Wait! That’s Gerard! It worked! **Diego: Lets go arrest him! *Arrest Gerard (1 star) **Diego: Gerard Warren! You are under arrest for being an accomplice for nearly 125 murders! **Gerard: No! How did you find me! **Diego: You can blame Mehitabel for this! Now come! I’m pretty sure your brother will be disappointed on you for this! At the station..... **Hamida: Yoyo... Did Greg say anything! Did Hamilton recover! **Yoyo: I haven’t got news, and considering the chief sent him, he’ll probably be the one with the news! **Vicky: Hamilto- **Vicky: Where’s Hamilton.... **Hamida: You look familiar... who are you?! **Vicky: My name is Victoria Lopez..... Don’t you remember me Hamida, we’ve been to Middle school together....... and High school, except you only stayed at Fairview for a year, after that Cin- **Hamida: Can we not speak of this here..... **Vicky: Anyway, I came here to speak with you of a topic.... *See what Vicky wants (1 star) **Vicky: Where is Hamilton? Is something wrong... **Hamida: Yeah he- **Hamida: What Mia?! **Hamida: Oh.... **Hamida: Hamilton is ok.... he just has a cold and is having a day off...... **Vicky: I hope he gets well....... **Vicky: I came here because I heard of Ophelia...... **Vicky: My mother has that friend called Dr Jennifer Russo.... She is a therapist, who helps people deal with problems.... **Vicky: I’v heard that the force recently caught a serial killer, which Ophelia had survived, but sadly got raped.... **Vicky: I thought maybe you could send Ophelia to me, so I can take her to Dr Russo, who will take her to Italy with her.... **Hamida: ITALY!!! But that place is dangerous for demigods and pagans! **Vicky: Pardon..... **Hamida: Ignore what I said...... **Vicky: You realize I’m not ignorant, we share the same ability Hamida..... **Hamida: If so.... **Vicky: Monsters are only dangerous to people who can see them... Pagans can see through the mist that involves spells only, they can’t see monsters, these are only seen my certain mortals.... **Hamida: I still don’t like the idea of seeing Ophelia go, we got along during the slayer investigation..... First, Hunter, and now her... and the possibil- **Hamida: Never mind, lets just go speak with her..... *Let Vicky talk to Ophelia (1 star) **Ophelia: Oh Hamida! I don’t know if I can ever feel the same...... Although Tom is gone... I’m still not over what happened to me.... and with Elvira dead three days ago.... **Vicky: This is why we came to help you Ophelia...... **Ophelia: W-who are you.... **Hamida: This is Victoria Lopez.... She came your your assistance.... **Hamida: Her mother has that friend... from Italy, who helps people with your condition.... **Ophelia: And so you’re asking me to go to Italy to see her.... **Hamida: Oh Ophelia! I have only known you for a while, but I don’t want you to go, but it’s for the best.... **Ophelia: I understand.... I will go...... **Hamida: I’ll miss you.... you’ve been a lot of help today..... Ophelia hugs Mia and Hamida.... **Ophelia: I’ll miss you all too..... **Vicky: Oh.... this is harder than I thought..... **Vicky: Anyway.... the plane will come tomorrow morning... don’t forget..... Later at the hospital.... **The whole team: HAMILTON! You survived! **Hamilton: Where am I..... **Yoyo: You are in the hospital.... You’ve been stabbed.... **Hamilton: Tom! Did he! **Bruno: He’s dead... Serves him right..... **Hasuro: Oh Hamilton! I’m glad that you survived! What were you thinking going to the forest with only Hamida with you! **Sploder: Hasuro please...... It’s great to know you’re still alive! Everyone is here, Chief, even the Deputy Mayor! **Joe: Yeah.... I’m sorry about my brother’s behavior.... I never thought he would.... **Hasuro: It’s okay Joey...... He was ugly anyway! After hours..... **The whole team: Goodbye Hamilton! **Hamida: They all left! Great! **Hamilton: Hamida... what are you doi- **Hamida: Oh Hamilton! You don’t believe how happy I am to know you’re alive.... It’s a reassuring thing, especially after Ophelia and Hunter left Grimsdale..... **Hamilton: They left... **Hamida: I want to talk to you! It’s about Cindy! **Hamilton: I see... you finally decided to tell me the reason behind your grudge.. **Hamida: At April 10, I was at the shower room..... **Hamida: Suddenly I felt a pain in my ass, and when I looked down... There was blood.... **Hamilton: Bloo- **Hamida: It was my first period.... but I didn’t know... so I started screaming! **Hamida: I went up to Cindy and her friends and told them I was dying! They laughed at me, and started throwing tampons on me, soon the whole shower room joined in.... **Hamida: Cindy recorded the whole thing, and showed it to all the popular kids, and t-they started bullying me, it want so far, I switched schools... they called me names such as slut, whore, and hussy, and even beat me up..... **Hamida: Ever since then, I had more trust in men than women..... **Hamida: 4 years later, I saw Cindy again... thinking she changed.... I decided to speak with her...... **Hamida: She insulted me..... and them shown the film students at my university, the video she took.... and then it went viral.... and the bullying started again... **Hamida: This is why I became so bitchy, doing our whole presence in Old Valley, because I felt like- I don’t know, I can’t trust anyone... and the fact Adrian cheated on me with my best friend didn’t help... **Hamida: Oh! Please forgive me Hamilton! I’ve been so insufferable! **Hamilton: Now now... it is not your fault.... here give me a hug.... **Hamilton (hugging a crying Hamida): ....... **Greg: That........ **Hamida: Don’t tell anything you saw to any of the team! **Greg: Ok! Meanwhile with Chief Jones..... **David: Honey! I’m home! **Zoe (holding little Jeremiah Jones): Oh Darling! There are people in the dining room! They say they want to speak with you! One of them is the Rozetta girl from TV! And the Deputy Mayor! Jones enters the dining room... **Charles: About time you came..... **Rozetta: Charles! Where’s your manners! **David: Is it time...... **Rosamund (next to Joe): Not yet.......